When the First Love Ends
by summermangos
Summary: "My first kiss happened while I cried, knowing no matter how hard I tried.." Sequel to "New Year's Kiss" Time skip AU where the first years are now freshman in college and everyone went their separate ways. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima went to a university on Tokyo, and Ayumu and Sylar stayed in Miyagi.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh its finally winter break!" Sylar sighs contently throwing her bag to some unknown corner of her room, "and you know what that means!"

"No more crippling stress?" Ayumu replies excitedly plopping into her friend's rolling chair.

"No, well I mean yes, but I mean Yama and Tsukki are visiting!" Sylar shakes her friend in an attempt to get her excited, almost pushing her off her rolling chair.

Ayumu scoffs, "Why should I care.." she mumbles under her breath.

Sylar furrow her brows, "When did you become so jaded? You use to smile just hearing his name."

"You know what happened Sylar," Ayumu sighs, "we just drifted. I don't see the point in seeing him if he doesn't wanna see me." She pouts and turns away from her friend.

"But how do you know that!" Sylar exclaims jerking her friend back around, "So what if he dated Yachi? That was like one and a half years ago! They didn't even last that long!" Ayumu's face knotted in distress at the memory and looked away. "Ayumu look. I understand that it hurts, I shipped it too," Ayumu laughs lightly, "I know that you loved him, and I know he loved you too. Even if I'm not sure it was romantically. It was there. Are you really going to throw all of it away?" Sylar asks tone getting serious. Ayumu still refused to respond, "Tsukki tells me that he wonders about you a lot," Sylar nudges her with a teasing smile.

Ayumu perks up slightly, but retorts hastily "... I- I still don't wanna see him."

Sylar groans and grips her head in frustration, "You're hopeless! Both of your guys' passiveness is why you've never advanced in your relationship! You have a chance just take it! Let the ship be real again!" She power cries.

"Sylar please!" Ayumu scolds, "I'm just scared to see him okay? I just started to get over him, and I'm worried if I see him again..."

"Okay, okay I get it," Sylar sighs in defeat plopping onto her bed, "but you still have to come with me to see Tsukki."

" _ **SYLAR.**_ "

"Please! It's just Tsukki! You need to get out of the house anyway, get your mind off things." Sylar argues.

"Fine." Ayumu sighs in defeat, "I still can't believe you guys got together," she snorted.

"Me too sometimes. Me too."

* * *

 **Ayumu's POV:**

Its been 15 minutes already where are they? It's freezing out here!

"Michi?" I hear that oh so sweet familiar voice. I hesitantly turn around. Shit.

"Y-yamaguchi! What are you doing here?"

"Tsukki told me to meet him here," His voice got deeper I noted, looking at my feet, "How about you?"

"I uh- I was supposed to meet Sylar and Tsukki.." I say softly.

 _Ding! Bzz bzz_

 _Can't make it mom wanted to have a reunion dinner since nii-San and I are home._

 _My bad bro! Tsukki's mom wanted us to stay for dinner I swear this wasn't planned... but have fun with Yama, I know you'll be fine with him! :P_

THIS BITCH.

"I just got a text from Tsukki saying he won't make it," Yama awkwardly announces, "but maybe Sylar can still make it?" He tries to reassure me.

"She isn't coming either..." I mumble in irritation.

"Oh." I can hear him shift around awkwardly, "W- we can still hang out if you want."

I look up at him in surprise, and hot damn. He's changed a lot. His jawline is a lot more defined now, and his hair is longer too, he keeps it in a little nub of a pony tail, and when did he get the piercing? "C-cool," I find it slipping out, as my face heats up.

"W-what? I-I'm not cool-!" Yama stutters, cheeks tinged, waving his hands back and forth as if to dismiss the matter. I can't help but smile, he looks like a punk but is still such a sweetie-pie dork... God I missed him... This will be fine right? As long as I don't look back I should be fine. It was just some stupid unrequited love anyway right? This is it. No turning back.

"I- I'd love to hang out with you again Yama.." I mutter awkwardly.

Yama smiles wide and genuine, "Then let's go!"

* * *

The city is beautifully illuminated by festive lights, invoking a certain warmth and magic despite the bitter cold. In contrast were the two of us and this heavy awkward silence. We've only been walking for a few minutes, but the tension was already thick enough to cut with a knife. I sigh into my hands, why did I agree to this?

"So I see you cut your hair Michi," Yama says attempting to break the ice.

"I see you haven't cut yours," shit, that came out a lot meaner than I expected.

To my surprise he just laughs, and grips his hair lightly as if to emphasize how long it was, "Yeah, I haven't had the time to cut it again. Kinda reminds me of my third year," he looks down at me and smiles, "What about you?"

I quickly turn away, "Not too long ago." I say as a mini party goes on in my mind for speaking correctly.

"I like it, it's cute," Yama compliments nonchalantly, and I blush, he's gotten more forward too.

"T-thanks... Where are we even going?" I respond, desperate to change the topic.

Yama stops, "I thought you knew." We look at each other in disbelief, then laugh. Little puffs of air escaping, along with some of the tension.

I take a deep breath and smile for the first time tonight, "C'mon, there should be a cafe near here."

* * *

A typical bell greets us as we walk through the door. The cafe is like one of the newer contemporary ones with simplistic, sharp designed furniture, and blank walls, but it somehow maintained a feeling of comfort through the warm dim-lit lighting and smooth, mahogany colored wooden floors.

"This is nice!" Yama exclaimed softly, smiling at the cozy atmosphere. I glanced at him and smiled slightly, as a waiter approached us.

"What would you two love birds like?"

We both visibly blush, "We aren't dating.." I softly correct him.

"Oh! My apologizes! I just thought- I mean- you two look good together," the waiter fumbled out.

I laugh bitterly, I thought so too, "It's okay, really!" I reassure him, "I'll take a hot cocoa."

"Uh right!" Yama fumbles for the menu, "I'll take a hot coffee please. Two creams and sugars." Before I could even protest Yama pulls out his wallet and pays.

"I could've paid for myself," I huff.

He smiles, "It's okay it wasn't much, plus it's just like old times eh?"

"It sure is nice in here!" I smile, trying to change the topic. The coffee soon arrives and Yama tries to make conversation again. I slowly become comfortable, and it truly was like old times. We talked about anything. Well, with the exception of our past (which I was grateful for).

"When did you get that piercing?"

"My little niece was scared of getting one, so I got one with her to show her it wasn't that bad," Yama says embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck, "not that cool huh?"

"That's adorable!" I gush, "... I bet you almost shit your pants."

"That's not the point!" He retorts flushed, and I laugh heartily.

"What are you doing for New Years?" Yama asks desperate to change the topic.

I sigh contently, "I don't know, stay at home I guess?"

"You're not visiting the shrine?" Yama asks, sipping the remnants of his coffee.

My face molds into one of sadness, "Too many memories." His expression softens a bit.

"Hey look, it's finally snowing love!" A girl coos in front of us gripping her boyfriend's arm.

"Come on, I'll take you home before it gets any heavier," Yama suggests smiling softly, "Do you still live at the same place?" I nod.

* * *

Fate is not on my side today. The streets were littered with couples enjoying the fleeting snow and holding hands for warmth. I sigh for the thousandth time in my hands, and I can't help but wonder if that could've been us.

"Are you cold Michi?" Yama asks concern laced in his voice, and a sense of déjà vu comes rushing at me.

"N-no," I breathe into my hands again. I feel something softly wrap around my neck. "You'll catch a cold that way Michi," Yama scolds.

"Yama it's fi-"I go to take off his scarf, but he stops me.

"Just take it. You can't use your hair as a scarf anymore so you must be twice as cold!" He jokes chuckling, "I'm sorry but I don't have any gloves to give you," he offers his hand to me, "but I do have my hand!" I look up at him in surprise, no please stop, "b-but only if you want to!" He stutters out blushing madly. Yamaguchi please. I'm trying to get over you. Why are you doing this to me?! "Ah, I'm sorry that was really forward of me.." he says regrettably, and we walk the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Well. This is it." I say, trying to keep my voice whole.

"Michiyo. I know you're still really uncomfortable with me, and I understand.." Yama begins softly, "I understand if you don't want to ever see me again," I start to tremble, no. "So just say the word and I'll leave you alone." No, Yama, I had fun today. Yama I'm sorry if I was mean. Please just take my hand! Look into my eyes don't you understand? I've missed you so much. The thought of losing him again after having him so close hurt more than anything. I desperately wanted to tell him these things.. but I couldn't. Nothing came out.

"I get it.." Yama said sorrowfully, taking my silence as an answer, "Bye." Tears pricked my eyes, this it. I'd just have to accept it. It was just some stupid unrequited love anyway..

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

No. I can't. I won't accept it! Gathering every last drop of courage I have in a deep breath, "TADASHI!" He turns around in surprise, "I had fun tonight. I've honestly missed you so much, and... I know this is probably too late, but.. I.. I've always-" I take one last deep breath "I'VE ALWAYS LO-"

Before I could even blink, our distance shrink down to nothing as our lips collide and the seconds slow. Yama pulls away just as fast as he kissed me, and leans his forehead against mine, "I know. Me too." he smiles sweetly. My tears flow freely now, and he wipes them away with his thumb, "Please don't cry," he soothingly tells me.

I quickly bring my hand up to brush my tears away, "You asshole I've waited so long to hear that from you! You better say it right!" I tease laughing slightly.

Yama smiles as red as can be, and pulls me into a hug. Flustered, he whispers in my ear,"I-I've always loved you... A-Ayumu."

I can't help but giggle, "you really still are a cinnamon roll," I sigh, "How are we gonna make this work?"

"Tsukki and Sylar do, so I'm sure we can!" He chirps enthusiastically. I hum contently in response. I'm not sure what the future will bring for us, but for now just hold me tight and never let me go.

* * *

 _ **Bonus!~**_

 **3rd POV:**

Sylar bursts through the door startling the two, " **CAAAN YOUUU FEEEL THE LOOOVVE TOOONIIIGGHT!~** " She sings at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK SYLAR?!" Ayumu screeches, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE?"

"Shut up, you're gonna wake the whole neighborhood up you banshees." Tsukki bluntly scolds, peeking through the doorway.

"Tsukki?!" Yama exlaims bemused.

"I wanted to hear what happened immeadiately! The ship is finally reaal!" Sylar cheers pinching Ayumu and Yamaguchi's cheeks, "I swear if you would've just let him leave like that, I would've smacked you!"Sylar says, pinching Ayumu's cheek harder.

"It's about time. It was irritating hearing you talk about her so much, but never getting together with her," Tsukki pats his friend's back, "Congrats Yamaguchi."

"T-thanks," Yama stutters out surprised.

"But wait. Why are you here Tsukishima?" Ayumu asks brows furrowed.

He shrugs, "I figured Yamguchi would be here. " Ayumu opens her mouth to ask another question but just shrugs it off.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Kiyoko calls, peeking from the doorway. She smiles upon seeing the newly renewed ship, "Congratulations Ayumu."

"Woooo! It's winter break, these two shy little cinnamon rolls _finally_ got together, let's celebrate!" Sylar cheers, walking back into Ayumu and Kiyoko's house.

They file in after Sylar, but before Ayumu can walk in fully she's stopped by her sister, "I just wanted to let you know that I've always rooted for you two... and I'm the one who came up with that deal you made freshman year," Kiyoko says nonchalantly before walking away.

"WHAT."


End file.
